


Smile

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always loved his smiles. Mentions of the SP but not definitely set during that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

He could never forget completely how nice it made him feel, seeing his older brother smile at him. Whenever he did, he always had this certain feeling of warmth rushing through his veins. It's like how you might feel, during the early bouts of spring when the sun rays finally started to melt away some of the hints of the past winter. It's a feeling that you could not properly describe in words...   
  
Ainosuke always loved seeing his brother smile. He disliked it a lot when he didn't. He hated it even worse when he saw him cry.   
  
There had only been a few instances when he had seen his brother cry. He never cried when they visited their parents' graves, for some reason. He never cried when he had been scolded by their aunt and uncle for inconveniencing them. He had never shown weakness to anyone despite them being orphaned.   
  
The only times when his brother had ever cried openly was when he had fallen very ill. It alarmed him when that happened, which was why he always tried to make his brother smile even more. He never understood it though, whenever his brother was hit by a bout of panic every time he happened to come home late without informing him the reason. You could almost say that he was almost paranoid.   
  
But he never kept that in his mind for long. Because to him, nothing was more important than seeing that smile on his brother's face.   
  
Which was why in the past, he had often find pleasure in teasing his brother a lot; seeing him breaking into a wide grin while eating his favourite noodle. Hearing his brother laugh at him when he had tackled him on the bed, when his brother had lay half-asleep while studying for his test. He could not explain why, he felt joy whenever his brother felt it too.   
  
That was why, when Yumehito had stared back at him with that unsmiling face; Ainosuke felt an indescribable feeling of numbness in his heart. It was as if someone had turned off all the lights in the world, leaving them plunging into darkness.   
  
It was a feeling of a lost that he did not want to feel.   
  
Because Ainosuke did not want to accept that he had indeed lost something of an important value.   
  
That light that was his beloved older brother.


End file.
